Silencers (mufflers) are divided into two manufacturing types with respect to the manufacture of their closed circumferential jacket, namely silencers in shell design and silencers in wrap design. While with the shell design two deep-drawn metal sheets are joined together at the edge, a metal sheet is wrapped and closed around a core in the case of the wrap design. Following this, a silencer insert is pushed into the wrapped jacket at the end face, that is axially and two end bottoms are attached or inserted at axial end faces distant from each other and joined to the material for instance through crimping.
In the case of a transversely positioned silencer, particularly in the case of a transversely positioned rear silencer at least one pipe, more preferably an inlet pipe, is laterally arranged so that it extends through the jacket into the interior of the silencer. This is problematic in connection with the wrap design since this laterally arranged pipe can only be assembled after the insertion of the silencer insert. For in order to be able to reliably absorb the forces occurring in operation it is necessary to support the pipe laterally introduced through the jacket both on the jacket as well as on the silencer insert located inside. This supporting on the silencer insert however can only be realized with difficulty in connection with the wrap design because of the reduced accessibility.
From WO 2006/131165 A1 a silencer of the type mentioned at the outset is known. It comprises two end face bottoms facing away from each other, a closed circumferential jacket, at least one silencer insert, at least one inlet pipe and at least one outlet pipe. There, at least one of the pipes extends through the jacket into the silencer interior. This pipe is additionally fastened to the jacket. With the known silencer this pipe is additionally fastened to the silencer insert, namely through mechanical forming. Fastening of the pipe laterally guided through the jacket to the silencer insert with the known silencer is effected for example in that a flaring tool is inserted in the pipe with which the pipe in the region of a bottom of the silencer insert through which the pipe has been passed, is flared in such a manner that the pipe is positively crimped to the bottom in radial direction.